The Visit from Death
by Patzy
Summary: The grim reaper visits the home of a nobleman in order to claim his soul...and ends up coming tad too early to claim his soul. HumanAU GrimReaper!Denmark
1. The Early Visitation

**The Visit from Death**

 **\- 1 -**

 **The Early Visitation**

I got my first job during the 1300s.

It was around the time when the Black Death claimed hundreds, no, thousands of lives. From central Asia, it steadily spread its wrath all the way to Europe. Eventually, almost the entire world was in a state of peril, as numerous individuals died every day due to the deadly disease.

I was dispatched to help claim the numerous souls of humans who had finished their time on the surface world. As a novice grim reaper, I couldn't help but to feel excited about the prospect of getting multiple jobs on my first day. It wasn't everyday that a plague would wipe out a large portion of the world's population. I was simply ecstatic at the on-field experience that I would be getting.

The area I was in charge of collecting souls was in Norway. I smiled as I remembered the mission file that I have read. Apparently, a ghost ship from England that had carriers of the disease drifted to the shores of Norway. The unsuspecting citizens of Norway were thrown into chaos as the Black Death claimed many of their men's lives.

It was fun collecting their souls. The more I names I crossed in my notebook, the better. After I had swept a small town of the departed, I came across another town. I read the town sign and immediately recognized it. Before I had officially become into a grim reaper, I had one of my trips to the surface world in this town. The town was prosperous because of its wealthy land tenants. There was laughter in the air and everyone peacefully lived with their families. Norway, at this time, was enjoying a period of prosperity.

I surveyed the town. Presently, the lands had mostly become untended and the houses around the farm were mostly empty. It was like that in the rest of Norway. There weren't many people outside their homes, probably due to the fear of catching the plague. Even those who mourned their departed loved ones mostly stayed away from the deceased's bodies in fear of catching the dreaded disease.

"Let me see..." I paused in my tracks, opening notebook. "Are there still any souls that need to be collected?"

I moved my hand as I scanned through pages. I grimaced, looking at the list of crossed out names. Clearly, the one previously in charge of this area had already had his or her share of collecting souls. Most of the people in this town had already passed. It was obvious from how the town was eerily silent, but I refused to be left out of the fun of collecting souls from every town in Norway. Just as I was about to give up, I found a lone name that wasn't crossed out. The name read as Sigurd Erlingsson. His cause of death would be the Black Death.

I let out a relieved whistle. "Good thing I haven't moved to the next town." I continued walking down the path, looking around me.

Erlingsson. Surely, that surname belonged to the nobility. It was the branch of nobility that was closest to the king's lineage. Both common people and the nobility fell in face of the Black Death. It wasn't a surprise – after all, if you strip both social class of their names and material possessions, they were the same. Both were still human beings, susceptible even to the smallest and least deadly disease.

I stopped in front of a sizeable house. It only had one floor, but the width of the house made up for what the height it lacked. I tilted my head - I hadn't seen this house in my previous trip to the town. Despite the growth of vines around the house, it still bore markings of someone inhabiting it. The garden beside the house, though filled patches of weeds was well taken care of. There was also a faint trail of smoke coming from the chimney.

"To think that someone was still living here..."

I opened the front door and quietly walked across the wooden flooring. The house was modestly furnished, equipped with the necessarily utilities and fixings. The decorations were sparse, much to my surprise. There weren't also many rooms to look at. At most, the house had five rooms. I took a peek of one of the rooms – there was no one there.

"Now that I think about it...there's no one here?" I mumbled.

The situation of the nobles was direr than I had thought. Normally, there would be at least one or two servants running around the house. But in this house, there was none. Did Sigurd only take care of himself? There was only one way I could find out. I checked the rooms one by one, until I was left with the room located at the farthest part of the house. Without giving it a thought, I opened the last door.

"Who's...there?" A gentle voice came from the room.

I looked up and saw a beautiful man sitting upright on the bed. He looked at me with his midnight blue eyes, his pale lips curled into a small frown. This must be Sigurd Erlingsson, whose soul I was supposed to get before I could proceed to the next town...and he's alive?

"You're not dead?" I asked, dumbfounded.

 **End of Chapter**


	2. The Unwanted Visitation

**The Visit from Death**

 **\- 2 -**

 **The Unwanted Visitation**

I was standing in front of the doorway, my jaws slacked open with shock. I was sure that today was Sigurd Erlingsson's last day on earth. My notebook said so. It was impossible for Hel's notebooks to be wrong when the goddess herself wrote the information.

"I'm not dead. And answer my question." Sigurd gave him an annoyed look.

"Uhm...give me a sec, will ya?" I gave him a sheepish smile.

The man shook his head in disapproval but said nothing.

I took my notebook from the sleeves of my clothes and carefully checked what was written:

 _Name: Sigurd Erlingsson_

 _Cause of Death: Black Death_

 _Time Left: 7 days_

I closed the notebook with a nervous gulp. I visited him too early. I look at the ceiling - If Sigurd was a normal human, this mistake would be easier to brush off. But my target just had to be a clairvoyant. Why not a clairsentient instead? Clairsentients or those who could sense the spirit world were far more common as compared to clairvoyants like Sigurd.

"Hey. Stop staring into space and answer my question already." The human demanded.

I stumbled to come up with a reply. "Oh...Uh...I'm just a traveller."

He looked at me with a deadpan look. "I don't think a traveller would ask the owner of the home whether he is alive."

"Uhm...I can explain..." I gave him a shaky grin.

He looked at me directly in the eye. "Try me."

"Erm...I thought no one was living in this town because no one was around?"

"Is that a question or an answer?" Sigurd raised a brow.

"S-Sorry...I just feel nervous." I mumbled.

It was true. I _did_ feel nervous. I didn't know if my lies could help me out in this situation. Sigurd regarded me for a few minutes and finally moved. I watched as Sigurd stood from his bed and walked towards me. When he was finally in front of me, he reached out for my face. Instinctively, I levelled my face to his and his midnight blue eyes met mine. He was staring intently at my face at a very close distance, making me feel a little bit flustered.

"U-Uhm...what are you doing?" I asked.

"Hmm...you're...not a human." He slowly said, still holding my gaze.

"What do you mean?" I laughed nervously.

"My reflection in your eyes is inverted." Sigurd calmly replied.

I immediately moved away from him. Much to my dumb luck, Sigurd was also sharper than he seemed. I internally cursed myself – I let my guard down because of his appearance.

"What are you?" Sigurd asked, walking towards me.

"I can't answer that." I backed away.

"You won't answer?"

"I won't." I firmly replied.

"Then I just have to get answers from you by force." A ghost of a smile appeared on his face.

"Wait, we can talk about this." I raised my hand in defeat.

Sigurd shook his head. "Negotiations ended when you refused to answer. Now, come to me, Berwald."

A gust of air entered the house. I knew that something entered at Sigurd's call. I took a look behind me. A freakishly tall man appeared at the end of the hallway. Though he looked human, he gave off an intimidating vibe. He looked at me with an intimidating glare.

"Sigurd, you called?" The tall man asked.

"Berwald, restrain this man. Don't let go of him." Sigurd ordered.

"Mmm." The being known as Berwald nodded and immediately took me in his arms.

I was immediately wrapped around by Berwald's strong arms, while the nobleman watched with an indifferent look on his face. I finally found out what Berwald was. His superhuman strength and height...he was a troll. As to how Sigurd managed to control Berwald was beyong me. Trolls were supposed to be independent creatures that disliked humans...and yet, Berwald was clearly subservient to Sigurd.

I kept moving against his arms for a good thirty minutes. As time passed, I eventually grew tired. Despite my best efforts, I couldn't get away from his iron hold. I leaned against Berwald, tired from the prolonged physical exertion I made.

"I suppose you're tired now." The cheeky human said as he leaned against the wall.

I gave him my fiercest glare. "Let me go already."

"I still haven't got any answers from you." Sigurd pointed out.

"I said I won't answer, damn it."

"Okay, I won't force you to answer. There's a lot of ways to find out the answer." He shrugged.

"What are you going to do?" I hissed as I tried in vain to free myself from Berwald's hold.

Sigurd gave me a cold look and commanded Berwald to...

"Tickle him." The nobleman said.

I looked at Sigurd in confusion. "Wha-

Then the tickling commenced. Berwald's fingers moved along the sides of my body and I started to feel ticklish. Not long after, I started laughing involuntarily. As I desperately tried to move my body away from Berwald's hands, I felt something fall from my sleeves. Sigurd dived in and quickly retrieved what had fallen on the floor.

"Stop, Berwald. Let go of him." Sigurd commanded as he flashed a familiar looking notebook in front of me.

Berwald released his hold and I fell on the floor limply. I watched helplessly in horror as Sigurd opened the notebook and looked through the pages. "Wait, no! Stop!"

At first, the nobleman read through the list of names without flinching. However, his face darkened as he reached a certain part of the notebook. He paused at that page, looked at me with a serious look on his face. Minutes passed before he finally spoke up.

"You're...a grim reaper." He said.

I nodded.

"You're here for my soul?" He asked, his beautiful face deathly calm as he spoke.

"I-I was." I admitted.

"You're quite eager to get mine, huh?" Sigurd tossed the notebook back to me.

"Do you regret seeing it?" I softly asked as I stood up.

"No. I was curious and I got the answers I wanted. Now go away before I ask Berwald to kick you out of my house."

With that, the nobleman turned his back and retreated back to his room. Berwald followed, leaving me alone in the middle of the hallway. Moments later, I left the house out of fear that Sigurd might order his troll to do something as ridiculous as tickling me to death.

 **End of Chapter**

 **A/N: Hel is the goddess of the underworld. She is GrimReaper!Denmark's boss.**

 **Also...**

 **Troll!Sweden anyone? I just thought that Sweden could also fit the image of a troll (Less the supposed unfavorable appearance of trolls in general). He is a handsome troll.**


	3. The Bargain Visitation

**The Visit from Death**

 **\- 3 -**

 **The Bargain Visitation**

After the whole fiasco yesterday, I decided to skip collecting the Sigurd Erlingsson's soul and went ahead to the neighboring towns. Unlike the empty town where Sigurd stayed, the other towns had more residents in it. I vent out my frustration by spending the rest of the day hunting and collecting the souls of the departed from those towns.

By the time I came back to the silent town, it was already dawn. I was tired and badly needed some rest. Deciding I needed a place to stay, I checked the vacant houses scattered around. After a while, I found a half decent house that still had a bed and other usable amenities. I entered the house, noticing the presence of cobwebs and the thick layer of dust. Whoever lived in this house must have left or died a long time ago.

I let out a sigh as I tossed my axe on the dusty bed. Grim reapers didn't sleep, but rest was still vital especially when working in the surface world. Unlike our lady boss back in the Underworld, we grim reapers were still vulnerable to various elements.

As I lay comfortably on bed, I began mentally reciting the names of the souls I've collected since yesterday. I didn't remember exactly how many souls I've caught, but they were certainly a lot. The Black Death had already wiped out a significant amount of Norway's population and did not show signs of stopping any time soon.

While mentally reciting the 200th name of the soul I've collected, I suddenly smelled something nice wafting through the air. I stood up from the dusty bed and peeked out of the window. From afar, the Sigurd's chimney was oozing more smoke as compared to yesterday.

Was Sigurd cooking something? Or was he baking? Those questions made my stomach grumble in protest.

"Shit. I forgot that being in the surface world makes me hungry too." I groaned as I touched my complaining stomach. Back in the Underworld, grim reapers didn't feel hunger. After all, the Underworld didn't have a sense of time and could access different timelines. I guess we grim reapers were sort of omnipresent.

I longingly looked at Sigurd's home. I wanted to knock at the snotty nobleman's front door and ask for food, but that was out of the question. After all, Sigurd practically kicked him out of his house once he had found out that I was a grim reaper after his soul.

And there was Berwald, a troll that also doubled as Sigurd's magical bouncer. The blasted man could call Berwald any time to beat me until I crawled back to the Underworld.

"Guess I have to look for food or something." I grumbled as I exited the house with a basket that I found lying around the house.

I saw a bunch of rats running around the field. I could feast on those horrible creatures and save the world, but they looked unappetizing. Unlike humans, grim reapers could practically eat anything. And by anything, we mean everything around us. For example, we could eat dirt, but its taste wasn't exactly what we'd consider as tasty.

And I wasn't _that_ desperate for food. I still had standards when it comes to surface world food.

I trudged along the edge of the town, looking for something. "I remember seeing a small river here somewhere." I murmured to myself.

Not long after, I saw the nearby stream of water. Luckily enough, the water seemed clean and a couple of fish swam by. I washed the dusty basket and set it aside to dry. The sight of the fish swimming in the water excited me and I immediately tried catching them with my bare hands. However, the aquatic creatures eluded me no matter what I did.

"Just let me eat already!" I yelled in frustration as I dived into the water.

"You won't get them that way, I'm afraid." A voice said.

From a few meters away from me, a young man with large purple eyes smiled at me. I let out a surprised yell, stumbling further into the water. Was he another clairvoyant like Sigurd? Just the thought of meeting another of Sigurd's kind near his place was already giving me a headache.

"Uwaa?! Are you hurt?" The young man ran to my rescue, hoisting me out of the water.

"I-I'm alright." I waved his apology off.

"I'm sorry. I was just so used to not being noticed that I said my thoughts out loud." He explained once I was drying my clothes off.

I smiled. "I'm not used to being noticed by others too."

"Oh...wait, are you...?" The young man slowly trailed off, looking at me with an uncertain smile.

It was an unspoken question that rang clearly in my ears.

 _Was I different from humans too?_

I gave him my affirmation. The young man let out a relieved sigh and started conversing with me. He introduced himself as Tino. Apparently he was a Havsmannen, a water sprite that guards bodies of water and water ways for humans. When he's out of the water, he appears like a normal human. However, when he's in the water, he becomes into a half-man, half-fish being that looked similar to the mermaids in Denmark.

"I'm supposed to guard this place and keep it safe. I have to admit, it has gotten lonely ever since the plague came to this town." Tino sadly told me.

"I see...then I'm glad to be here then. I came for food but I like your company." I grinned at him.

Tino looked genuinely happy at what I said. "As a token of our friendship, I'll give you some of the fish in the river."

Though I told Tino not to bother himself with my fishing problems, the water sprite argued that he wasn't going to overly exert himself. Eventually, I relented and let him do as he wished. I watched as Tino knelt beside the water and dipped his hands in it. To my amazement and silently glee, fishes of varying kind and sizes approached his hands. He picked three large trouts among the others and carefully placed them inside my basket.

"Thanks. I really appreciate it!" I hugged the nice water sprite.

"You're welcome." He hugged me back.

After a while, I put my semi soaked clothes on and prepared to go back to my temporary headquarters. When Tino found out I was headed to the silent town, he immediately dipped his hands back to the water and handed me a medium sized mackerel. When I asked what the extra fish was for, Tino told me that he wanted me to deliver it to someone.

"Can you leave this at the footstep of the largest house in town? It has a garden and a working chimney. My friend lives there and he likes mackerels." Tino asked clasping his hands as his purple eyes sparkled.

In the end, I found myself in front of Sigurd's house with a basket full of freshly caught fishes. Who knew that he was the friendly clairvoyant neighbor to the local fairies and trolls? With how things went between them yesterday, my first impression of Sigurd was that he was more of the weird sadistic type.

"And you're more of the weird masochistic type yourself, grim reaper." A familiar voice came from the garden.

Sigurd walked towards the front door with two stems of Kusymre in his right hand. The yellow wild primroses matched the light color of his hair that partially covered his sharp midnight blue eyes. When he came closer, I noticed that he was dressed in plain clothes, something that a man of his social class that wouldn't even consider wearing. Even though he was dressed in ordinary garbs, he still managed to look attractive and elegant.

"I said something out loud, didn't I?" I groaned.

Sigurd repeatedly tapped his chin with his pointing finger. "The only part I heard was that you thought I was the friendly clairvo-

"You heard everything!" I cut him off, flustered at the fact that a human was making fun of me.

"So I have," He shrugged and then looked at me with a raised brow. "And what are you doing here? Don't tell me that you forgot that I'll be dead six days later?"

I winced at the mention of his...expiration. How Sigurd was so straightforward and calm with his future death, I'll never know. The guy must be low-key crazy or just too relaxed for his own good. Maybe more of the latter.

"I'm not here for your soul." I sighed.

Sigurd tilted his head in silent question. If he wasn't so obstinate, I'd say he rather looked adorable with his current posture. His terrible personality ruined his incredible good looks. It was a waste, really.

"Do you remember Tino? He asked me to bring something to you." I wiggled the basket in front of his face.

The nobleman's eyes faintly twinkled at the mention of Tino's name. "The water sprite by the stream?"

"Yes, him. He wants you to have this mackerel." I pointed at the basket I was holding.

"Then give it to me." Sigurd impatiently extended his free hand towards me.

Sigurd _did_ like mackerels. Just as I was about to grab the mackerel from my basket, a wicked thought popped out from my head. I wasn't over from yesterday's humiliation as well as the recent. I also felt hungry because of whatever he made this morning. I could give him the mackerel and retreat back to base like a sore loser, but that would be too degrading. I had to do something to regain a bit of my lost pride, even if I had to hold Tino's gift hostage for a little while.

Just as Sigurd was about to take the mackerel from my hands, I suddenly moved my hands away from his reach. For a split second, I saw his eyes widen with brief surprise.

Sigurd's eyes narrowed. "What are you doing?"

"Say, I smelled something nice from your house this morning. Can you trade me whatever you made for this mackerel?" I said with a grin.

He frowned. "Over my dead body."

"Then you won't get Tino's gift."

"Do you really want a repeat of what happened yesterday?" The nobleman glared at me as he impatiently tapped his boots against the ground.

I involuntary took a step back. "Whoa there, Sigurd! Call Berwald to restrain me and the fish gets it."

As if to get my point across, I immediately put the mackerel inside my clothes. Sigurd's face paled at the sight of his precious mackerel peeking out from my clothes. If he summons Berwald to crush me or something, the probability of the fish getting caught in our crossfire was high. It was a perfect hostage situation!

Then again, the sensation of the dead fish rubbing against my bare skin was gross...but I decided to man up and try to get Sigurd to beg for Tino's gift.

"You're a fucking weirdo, aren't you?" Sigurd cursed in disbelief.

"No, I'm just trying to bargain," I said and then later on admitted, "...Although I normally don't take a friend's gift hostage against my friend's friend."

The nobleman let out a frustrated sigh and opened his front door. "Just...go inside my house and give me my mackerel before I decide otherwise."

 **End of Chapter**


	4. The Galloping Visitation

**The Visit from Death**

 **\- 4 -**

 **The Galloping Visitation**

I crossed another name in my notebook with a satisfied smile on my face. I had finished my work ahead of time and decided take a short break before travelling back to my temporary base camp. I sat on a grassy field beside a pathway and took a small pouch from the pocket of my clothing. I opened the said pouch and happily gazed at the wild strawberries waiting to be eaten. I ate a piece and happily hummed a tune as I savored its sweet flavor. Norwegian strawberries were the best!

As I ate the strawberries one by one, I suddenly thought of Sigurd Erlingsson. Yesterday, I had the privilege of witnessing the nobleman's domestic skills. It wasn't obvious from his frail appearance, but the man had god-like baking skills. Though I had my fill of strawberries, my stomach cried out for his delicious pastries. Aside from his mastery over baking, he maintained cleanliness in his house. He also had a mini garden outside where he grew a few kinds of vegetables, fruits and flowers. By the looks of things, it seemed that he has been living alone for a significant amount of time.

I stood up and wiped the soil away from my clothes. Even though I shouldn't think about Sigurd and his mysterious situation, I couldn't help but to be curious as to how he ended up being alone in that silent town. And why did I even bother setting up my base there? Other grim reapers took time to return back to the Underworld in the middle of their mission, but for some odd reason I opted to stay in a shabby abandoned house near the owner of the soul I was supposed to collect in the next five days.

As I walked on the pathway, I heard faint sounds of a horse coming towards my direction. For some odd reason, I thought I also heard a sound of a cow from the same direction. Weird images floated in my mind – was someone chasing after a cow on horseback? I shook with howls of laughter. It was an odd thought, even for someone like me.

"Come back here, you little-

I turned to look behind me. From a far, a young man mounted on a stubby but fast horse [1] was shouting on top of his lungs. Right in front of him was a flying bird that was emitting cow-like sounds [2]. The young man cursed at the bird as it kept flying away from his reach. The bird let out a cheeky caw every time he evaded the young man's hands. Stunned, I kept on staring at the two surface world dwellers until they quickly closed in the distance between us. At the last minute, the young man suddenly locked eyes with me. The young man yelled at me to get out of his way as he tried to get his horse to slow down. I tried to move away from them, but my reaction was too late. The fast horse was suddenly behind me and I felt the horse collide with my body.

"Shit!" I heard the man curse as I was flung across a considerable distance. For a moment, I felt a gust of wind and then the next thing I knew, I hit the hard rocky path full speed with a loud thud.

A pair of footsteps quickly made its way towards me as I let out a surprised and pained moan. Even though grim reapers wield significant strength as compared to most surface world dwellers, we weren't immune to getting hurt. This was especially true to novice grim reapers like me who had fewer training or exposure in the surface world.

"Mister Puffin, this is your entire fault! If you hadn't been busy running around, I wouldn't have hit an innocent passerby." I heard the man someone else.

I raised my face from the ground to take a good look at the person the man was talking about. Instead, I only saw him talking to a…bird. I had to squint my eyes to identify the features of the bird. It appeared to be a puffin, only its belly was black. Mister Puffin, the troublemaker bird, settled on the young man's shoulder with a haughty caw.

"Hey, can you hear me? How badly hurt are you?" The man suddenly directed his attention towards me.

"Not as hurt as you probably think." I mumbled as I sat up on the pathway.

The man knelt in front of me. "Any broken bones? I can take you to the nearest town and have you treated." He asked as he lightly patted different parts of my body.

Our close proximity allowed me to observe the young man. He looked oddly familiar despite seeing him for the first time. He had light blond hair and eyes that had a mixture of blue and purple hues. His elegant clothing and eloquent way of speaking seemed to be an indication that he came from the wealthier social class.

And he could see me. He was also a clairvoyant like Sigurd. Just how many clairvoyants were in Norway anyway? I hadn't been here for a month but I already bumped into two.

"Did that hurt?" He said as he quickly moved his hands away from my ankle.

"N-No, I'm fine." Averting my eyes, I let out a nervous laugh as I quickly moved away from the other man.

I had to avoid making eye contact. If he also knew that creatures like grim reapers cast inverted reflection in another's eyes, then I was in the risk of having another person discovering my identity as a grim reaper. It would be a shame if a nice guy like him would be scared just because I wasn't like his kind.

The man let out an annoyed tut. "If you think I have hidden motives, I'm sorry but I'm not that kind of a person."

"It's not like that! I appreciate the thought, but I better get going. I still have to travel to a far away town."

Even though he looked dissatisfied with my answer, he didn't stop me as I began walking. When I had walked a considerable distance away from him, I suddenly heard the hooves of his horse rushing behind me. I tried walking faster, but it was simply impossible for me to outpace a horse without resorting to my other abilities.

He slowed down his horse to match my pace and said, "You'll be going through the forest right? I'm heading the same way. Hop in!"

"No, I'll be fine. I'll just get in your way." I insisted, avoiding his eyes.

He let out an exasperated sigh. "Why are you being like a girl? Just take my offer already."

Moments later, I found myself riding through the forest on a horse with the man that reminded me very much of Sigurd. After I refuted that I wasn't acting like a girl, he dared me to ride on his horse and I did. Just like the nobleman I was acquainted with, this young man knew how to bait me into doing his bidding. I watched the passing scenery as we sped through the forest. Despite with the help of the horse, we still had ways to go before we exit the thick forest. Even though at having my identity discovered by him, I still had to thank him for his kindness.

"Thanks for...everything. I don't mean to act all unappreciative a while ago." I said.

"I don't mind." he shrugged.

"I'd like to know your name before we part ways. My name is Simon Densen." I introduced myself.

He gave me a quick sideways glance. "Emil Sighvatsson."

Sighvatsson, huh? If I recalled, that name belonged to a line of former chieftain in Iceland. While not considered as royalty, they still wielded political power in their country despite being under the rule of the King of Norway. What was a person like him doing here anyway?

"The bird flying next to us is Mister Puffin." Emil pointed at the bird flying closely to us.

I looked at Mr. Puffin, which let out a caw at the mention of his name. "You seem to like talking to him."

"He has a quite a mouth on him." Emil dryly said.

"How did you learn how to communicate with him?"

I felt Emil stiffen at the question. "Oh…well, I just…can."

I decided not to pursue the topic further and we rode the rest of the trip in companionable silence. By the time we reached the end of the forest, the sun had begun to set. I got off the horse and bid Emil goodbye.

Before I had the chance to take my leave, Emil suddenly stopped me and showed me his map, "Simon! Do you have any idea where this town is?"

"Oh. That's where I'm heading. It's an empty town though. Will you be passing by?"

Emil shook his head. "That's my destination as well. I'll be visiting someone there."

I gulped. "May I know who you'll be visiting?"

"My brother, Sigurd. Do you know him?"

 **End of Chapter**

 **A/N:** Finally, we see Denmark's name here! And yeees, Emil aka. Iceland is a human in this story! Sigurd and Emil are brothers. As to why they have different surnames and live apart, that'll be answered in the next chapters or so~

Other notes in this chapter:

[1] The horse Emil owns is an Icelandic horse. It's a relatively small but fast horse. Emil's horse is colored gray.

[2] I listened to a couple of puffin videos on YT and their sounds/calls are surprisingly similar to a cow's LOL. Their "Crooooooo" can sound like "Crrnnnngggggg" or "Moooooo" at times. Combine the vengeful female ghost from The Grudge with a random cow and you'll get an Atlantic Puffin's call.

Sorry for the delayed update. I've been having a bad case of writer's block lately. I literally made five drafts of this chapter and I decided to use this one in the end. The final version aka. this chapter was based on my first draft. ( T wT)/


End file.
